cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John DiMaggio
John DiMaggio (1968- ) Film Deaths *''Princess Mononoke'' (1999; animated) [Gonza/Samurai Archer]: The Samurai Archer is decapitated by Ashitaka (Billy Crudup) when he shoots him in the neck with an arrow with the added strength of his demon infected arm. Gonza survives. *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' (2000; animated) [John Elbourne/Nolt Marcus/Mashira]: Nolt Marcus is killed by Benge (Dwight Schultz) when he uses his powers to stab him in the back through his shadow, Mashira is sliced in half by D (Andrew Philpot) with his sword, John Elbourne dies (offscreen) during the time skip. *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry'' (2005; animated) [J.W./Spike]: "J.W." is disintegrated by a blast of energy from the president of Hollywood's (Billy West) staff. ("Spike survives") *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007; animated) '[''Toyman]: Falls to his death after Adam Baldwin uses his levitation powers to bring John into the sky and then drop him. *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007; animated)' [''Bender/Decoy Bender/Other Decoy Benders]: The "Decoy Bender" self-destructs, killing Lars (Billy West) and Nudar (David Herman) with him. The other decoy Benders explode shortly after the real Bender gathers them all together. *''Wonder Woman'' (2009; animated) [Deimos]: Commits suicide after being lassoed and interrogated by Wonder Woman (Keri Russell) by having one of his poisonous snake heads bite him, his body then crumbles to dust after his death. *''Batman: Assault On Arkham'' (2014; animated) [King Shark]: Head explodes after Amanda Waller (CCH Pounder) activates a button that detonates an explosive planted in his neck. *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016; animated) [Tusk/Blockbuster]: Tusk is ground to death by the engines in the Watchtower after a fight with Robin (Stuart Allen) who tries to save him but the cable snaps under his weight. Blockbuster survives. *''Batman: The Killing Joke (2016; animated)'' [Francesco]: Shot to death (off-screen) by his nephew Paris Franz (Maury Sterling). *''Transformers: The Last Knight (2017)'' [Crosshairs/Nitro Zeus]: Nitro Zeus is decapitated after a battle with Bumblebee (Erik Aadahl) when he climbs on his back and shoots him in the head. Crosshairs survives. *Ralph Wrecks the Internet (2018) Arthur: deleted after Ralph let's go of his insecurities. TV Deaths *''Futurama: Space Pilot 3000'' (1999, animated) [Mr. Panucci/Bike Thief/Bender]: Both "Mr. Panucci" and the "Bike Thief", both being in the 20th Century, die sometime during the passage of time to the 30th Century. "Panucci" would appear in flashbacks in later episodes. *''Futurama: Fear of a Bot Planet ''(1999, animated) [Bender/Human]: In "It Came from Planet Earth", a film within the show, the "Human" (actually a robot playing a human) gets stabbed in the back with a sharpened stick. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: When Aliens Attack'' (1999, animated) [Bender/Fox Technician/Judge]: Both "Fox Technician" and "Judge" die between the passage of time of the 20th and 30th Century. *''Futurama: A Clone of My Own'' (2000, animated) [Bender/Sunset Squad Robot]: The "Sunset Squad Robot" is killed in an explosion when he loses control of his hover and crashes into a building. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest I'' (2000, animated) [Bender]: He dies in two anthologies in the what-if machine. In "Terror at 500 Feet", being 500 feet tall, he is impaled on the Empire State Building after the giant Zoidberg (Billy West) chops off his feet, causing him to stumble and fall on the building. He dies while talking to the citizens of New New York. In "Dial L for Leela", he is shot with a radiation ray from a microwave's broken door by Leela (Katey Sagal), causing him to fall apart. After that, Leela turns his pieces into a go-kart. (He survives the actual episode in reality.) (All played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: The Honking ''(2000, animated) [Bender/Car Smasher #1]: "Car Smasher #1" is ran over (alongside "Car Smasher #2 (Billy West)) by "Bender", in his were-car form. *''Futurama: The Luck of the Fryish'' (2001; animated) [Yancy Fry, Sr./Noticably F.A.T.]: Both characters die sometime in the 20th/21st Century. Although not stated directly, it is a logical conclusion, giving the setting of the show. *''Futurama: Rosswell That Ends Well'' (2001; animated) [General's Assistant/Conspiracy Nut]: Both characters die between the 20th-21st Century. Although not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest II'' (2002, animated) [Bender]: In the anthology "I, Meatbag", where Bender becomes human, he dies at the party from heart failure due to extremely high cholestrol and excessive body weight. He death is stated when Professer Farnsworth (Billy West) checks his pulse. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: The Route of All Evil'' (2002; animated) [Dog]: Eaten by a giant space work as he chases Cubert (Kath Soucie) and Dwight (Bumper Robinson). *''Futurama: Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch'' (2003; animated) [Jack the Ripper]: Gets sucked out into space (along Evil Lincoln, Atilla the Hun (both voiced by Maurice LaMarche) and Moriarty (David Herman)) when Zapp Brannigan (Billy West) shoots inside the nimbus, blast a wall which sucks them all out. *''Futurama: The Sting'' (2003) [Bender]: Explodes when he's sting by a bee. This was a fantasy sequence during a musical number in Leela's (Katey Sagal) dream. (He survives the dream and episode in reality.) *''Star Wars Clone Wars: Chapter 20'' (2004; animated) [Sha'a Gi/ General Grevious]: "Sha'a Gi" is crushed to death when Grevious (also voiced by DiMaggio) leaps on top of him after he recklessly charges at him to try to avenge his master. ("General Grevious" survives.) *''Celebrity Deathmatch: Bigger & Better Than Ever (2006; animated)'' [Don Vito]: Killed in an explosion when "Bam Margera" (voiced by Scott Menville) stuffs his face with fireworks, blowing him to pieces. (Played for comic effect.) *''Celebrity Deathmatch: When Animals Attack (2006; animated)'' [Chris Farley]: Being taken from time to fight "Horatio Sanz" (Carlos Alazraqui), he dies of a heart attack before the match. "Mills Lane" (Chris Edgerly) keeps bringing him back from time and keeps dying each time until finally he lives and kills Horatio. (Played for comic effect.) *''Afro Samurai: The Empty Seven Clan'' (2007; animated) [Brother 2/Ivanov]: "Ivanov" is sliced to pieces (offscreen) by the Afro droid. "Brother 2" is stabbed through the eyes with his own binoculars by Afro (Samuel L. Jackson). *''Celebrity Deathmatch: Celebrity Death Mash (2007; animated)'' [Carlos Mencia]: Bleeds to death after being mauled by a chihuahua set upon him by "Dave Chappelle" (voiced by Phil LaMarr). (Played for comic effect.) *''Ben 10: Alien Force: Busy Box'' (2009; animated) [Octagon Vreedle]: Killed along with his brother: Rhomboid (Rob Paulsen) by the Naljiian Destructor when they attempt to flled in their ship. However in Con of Rath, its revealed they were clones, as the real ones pop up. *''Sym-Bionic Titan: The Shaman of Fear'' (2010; animated) King: Knock down by Lance (Kevin Thomas), he was only an illusion created by the Dark Shaman (Tony Todd) to used Lance and Ilana's (Tara Strong) worst fears against them. he then fades away from after Lance and Ilana face their fears. The Real King is alive. *''Sym-Bionic Titan: Tashy 497'' (2010; animated) [Duraak]: Disintegrated by General Modula (voiced by Don Leslie). *''Sym-Bionic Titan: The Demon Within'' (2011; animated) [Muculox]: Impaled by a spear from Lance(voiced by Kevin Thomas). *''Futurama: The Silence of the Clamps'' (2011; animated) [Bender/Billy West]: "Billy West" is shot three times in the chest with a laser by Bella (Tress MacNeille), who mistaken him for Bender. *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The beginning of the End (2012; animated)'' [Conduit Edwards]: Stabbed in the stomach by Sir George (Peter Renaday). *''Adventure Time: Sons of Mars'' (2012; animated) [Jake]: Killed after the Wand of Disbursement fell on his head while in Magic Man's (Tom Kenny) form due to Finn (Jeremy Shada) having tossed a chair to Grob Gob Glob Grod in an attempt to save him. He is then revived when Abraham Lincoln (Pendleton Ward) made a deal with Death (Miguel Ferrer) to sacrifice his immortality to save him. *''Generator Rex: Target: Consortium'' (2012; animated) [Vostok]: Murdered by Black Knight (Jennifer Hale). *''Samurai Jack: XCVI'' (2017; animated) [The Scotsman]: Disintegrated by Aku's (Greg Baldwin) eyebeams after he attempts to stand up to him, he is seen as a ghost afterwards. *''Rick and Morty: Rickmancing the Stone[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2017; animated)]] [Death Stalker Leader/Knight]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Spencer Grammer (as Death Stalker Leader.) Burned to death with torch by Armthony in an act of revenge (as Knight.) *American Dad: Jeff and the Dank Ass Weed Factory (2019; animated)' [Pubeface]: Chokes to death on a stapler after getting high and thinking it was edible. Video Game Deaths *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Video Game (2009)' Lennox/Sideways: "Sideways" is killed by Jess Harnell. "William Lennox" lives! Gallery Toyman death.PNG|John DiMaggio in Superman: Doomsday S4e15_Jake_Dying.png|John DiMaggio's animated death in Adventure Time: Sons of Mars 89327be734ed4739c66736d47da16452af834f71_hq.jpg|John DiMaggio's animated death in Samurai Jack: XCIV. Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Zootopia Category:Disney Stars Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Halo Cast Members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members